muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Today
Control Room director This puppet was used as the control room director (voiced I believe by Stephanie D'Abruzzo). The real director walks in on him later in the show and calls him, what sounded to me like Pokey. Did anyone else hear it the same? Closed-captions weren't any help. —Scott (talk) 17:38, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Today vs The Today Show NBC, and flagship station WNBC, only ever refer to the program as "Today" see the show's press pages - and the onscreen title cards and logos also reflect the title as simply "Today". Wikipedia's article for the show is under the title "Today" as well. I know we had a similar discussion reguarding the "The" and "Show on "The Mary Tyler Moore Show". But it would it seem that this program's name is "Today" and people just add "The" and "Show" to it unofficially/informally to make it less awkward in writing/conversation (so you know they're talking about the NBC program and not the current day). Right now we have Today redirecting here, but would it be more appropriate to move the article to "Today" with "The Today Show" as the redirect? -- Brad D. (talk) 17:21, 8 November 2008 (UTC) :I don't know whetehr "he Today Show" was ever the official title. However, most Henson biogrphies that I've seen (The Story of Jim Henson, and I think Jim Henson: The Works) refer to it as The Today Show. I thought that Muppets From Space: The Making of Muppet Movie Magic referred to it as such, but on double-check, while it does refer to the show as such, "Today" is put in quotes, and the rest isn't. --Minor muppetz 04:32, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Appearance Date? Does anyone know the date of this appearance? I have no information and literally stumbled across this picture by accident in a non muppet related internet search. Image:Sesamestreettodayshowchristmas.JPG I'm seeing nothing on the page right now that would be a time fit for this appearance. -- Nate (talk) 17:12, 1 May 2008 (UTC) : Well, based on the appearance of Lester Holt in the back, it's no earlier than 2000. However, I'd assume it was taken 2003 on, as that's when he took on ''Weekend Today. Al Roker is post-weight loss, which guarantees its after 2002. And because of Katie Couric, the last Christmas it could be is 2005. -- Zanimum 15:50, 15 May 2008 (UTC) Gene Shalit The article mentions only one appearance with Gene, and that one didn't include Fozzie Bear. Yet in today's highlight reel for the 1970s on Today, Gene is talking with Kermit and Fozzie. It was only for a split second without sound, so I wasn't able to figure out what it was about. But was this the Manhattan interview? I don't remember any microphone clip on his collar. -- Zanimum 16:54, 10 January 2007 (UTC) : BTW, the Muppets appeared in the highlight reels for each of the decades, 1950s-1990s. If you go on the MSNBC website, each of the reels is available. -- Zanimum 20:48, 13 January 2007 (UTC) :: Where are they? I can't seem to find them. -- MuppetDude 17:41, 1 May 2008 (UTC) Weekly Appearances Does "weekly appearances" in 1962 and 1963 mean that the Muppets had a regular spot on the show? Was it like Jimmy Dean? What's the source for the "weekly" comment? -- Peter (talk) 14:27, 16 June 2006 (UTC) :I can't remember the source, but I recall reading somewhere that the muppets made weekly appearances. I think I read this piece of info in some sort of official source, just can't remember what the source was. And no, I am not the one who put that piece of info on here. --Minor muppetz 03:47, 24 June 2006 (UTC) ::I grabbed this info from (of all places) a biography that I found on the United States Postal Service site. (http://www.usps.com/communications/news/stamps/2005/sr05_046.htm) ::Still working on getting more details from inside contacts at both NBC and the Academy of Arts & Sciences, the custodian of television history to date. ::"The following year, .... The success of Sam and Friends led to guest appearances on such national network programs as The Steve Allen Show, The Jack Paar Show and Today. Jim also began making hundreds of humorous commercials for sponsors throughout the country. In 1961, as Muppets, Inc. grew, Jim and Jane brought on puppeteer and writer Jerry Juhl, who would become one of Jim's major collaborators. The demands of national television appearances brought Jim and his family to New York in 1963. [[With weekly appearances on Today and an ever-growing list of commercial clients, Jim sought out the talents of master puppet builder, Don Sahlin and young puppeteer, Frank Oz. Together, they helped develop the Muppets' first nationally known character, Rowlf the Dog, who appeared regularly on The Jimmy Dean Show from 1963 to 1966.]]Kermit d frog 04:40, 30 June 2006 (UTC)